Yo te diré
by akasha-bennington
Summary: One shot SBBL Cuando Bellatrix empezó su juego de provocación no imaginó que Sirius supiera jugar igual o mejor que ella.


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo este mini-ff. No pude evitarlo, el otro día me surgió la inspiración y lo escribí. Es el primer "M" que subo, así que no seáis muy malos conmigo (una vez superado el miedo a la clasificación "M" seguro que escribo más jejejeje).**

**En realidad no pensaba subir este ff, que iba a quedar, en principio, sólo para mis ojos y los de algunas amigas más, porque pensé que a nadie le interesaría, pero ya que la aceptación fue buena, y Joanne (gran experta en Bellatrix jejeje) me dijo que le gustaba, pues lo subo **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de JKRowling y yo no gano nada haciendo esto. La historia surgió al oír una canción llamada "Yo te diré" del grupo argentino Miranda! (que por cierto¡me encanta!) así que si alguna frase os resulta familiar no os extrañe.**

**Gracias a Carly (¡en qué hora me recomendaste el grupo! Jejeje, además me tuve que reír con tus correcciones jejeje "ni que le gustara Miranda" ;-P), a Marian, a April y, como no, a Joanne Distte, por betearme el ff. Y bueno, se lo dedico a Joanne por terminar de convencerme para subirlo, por sus elogios jejeje, y por pasarse una tarde diciéndome todas las cosas que le gustaban y ayudarme a arreglar unas cosillas. ¡Gracias!**

**Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews ¡please!**

**YO TE DIRÉ**

Hacía meses que su sola presencia hacía nacer en él un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Al principio pensó que nada más era un capricho, la fruta prohibida que te tienta para luego alejarse de tus manos, pero con el paso de los días se había sorprendido demasiadas veces pensando en ella y soñando cosas que nunca ocurrirían.

Así era ella, la muchacha más hermosa que habría imaginado jamás pero también la más retorcida que podría encontrarse nunca. Y era eso lo que le atraía de ella. No tenía nada que ver con el resto de las chicas que conocía. Él, en su posición de chico más deseado del colegio, sabía que podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera con tan sólo sonreír. Pero a ella no, era la única a quien no parecía interesarle. Pocas veces hablaban, y cuando lo hacían era para que ella se le acercara con paso seductor y le susurrara palabras de desprecio al oído. Rozándole ligeramente la piel del cuello con sus labios venenosos y arrancándole una intensa agitación en el pecho. Parecía que hacer eso le resultaba divertido, pues luego se iba sin más con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, deseaba que se acercara a él a insultarle, sólo por volver a sentir su respiración contra su cuello. En sus sueños, aquellas palabras de desprecio se convertían en palabras de amor, y después de eso, ella nunca se alejaba, sino que se quedaba junto a él para besarle y abrazarle. Eran sólo eso: Sueños.

'Bellatrix…' murmuró Sirius aún dormido y el sonido de su propia voz fue lo que le despertó.

Se levantó sobresaltado de la cama, pensando en lo que dirían sus amigos si le oyeran murmurar el nombre de su prima en sueños. No era la primera vez que su estado inconsciente le traicionaba, varias veces había tenido que soportar las bromas de James por nombrar a Bellatrix mientras dormía. Una vez o dos podrían no tomarse en cuenta, pero el problema era que cada vez ocurría con más frecuencia.

Abrió despacio las cortinas de su cama. Todos dormían y suspiró aliviado para volverse a dejar caer sobre las sábanas. Perdiendo su mirada en el dosel de terciopelo rojo. De rojo Gryffindor, un rojo opuesto al verde Slytherin que rodearía a Bellatrix en sus sueños.

Se la imaginaba durmiendo entre sábanas de seda blanca, con su cabello largo revuelto sobre la almohada y acurrucada de lado dejando ver un suave hombro por encima de las sábanas. Un delicado tirante de un camisón negro deslizándose al girar su posición… Un bello rostro liberado de maldad ya que sólo cuando dormía podía parecer inocente.

Sirius se volvió a dormir, imaginando que se introducía en la cama junto a ella, cuidando de no despertarla, abrazándola por detrás y durmiéndose con el rostro junto a su cuello, embriagado de su aroma y sintiendo la suave caricia de sus cabellos sobre su mejilla. Sólo en sus sueños, lo suyo era perfecto.

Llegó la mañana y Sirius despertó a regañadientes de su plácido sueño. No quería abandonar aquella nube donde se sentía feliz. Pero la vida continuaba, y no podía perderse en sueños imposibles, así que bajó al Gran Comedor junto a sus amigos, como siempre, para recibir miradas enamoradas desde cualquier esquina de la sala, como siempre, pero nunca desde donde su prima se encontraba.

De forma involuntaria, ya sentía el cosquilleo en el estómago de saber que estaría allí, y sus mejillas se teñían de rubor al recordar sus sueños. Pero su corazón se paró. Ella se había girado y le miraba sonriendo. Debió parecer idiota, pues James tiró de su brazo para apartarle de la entrada y le condujo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así, aquella sonrisa era igual que todas las que Bellatrix le dirigía, llena de ironía. Aunque… era cierto que últimamente lo hacía más a menudo.

Cuando salían del Gran Comedor para las clases, Sirius se rezagó del grupo, provocando que Bellatrix se acercara a él, incitándola a cometer el desprecio del día, aquel que él esperaba ansioso durante toda la noche. Y efectivamente lo consiguió. Bellatrix hizo lo mismo, dejó que sus compañeros se adelantaran y se encaminó hacia Sirius.

La chica se acercaba saboreando cada paso, desplegando su seducción en cada movimiento de cadera, a la vez que no dejaba de sonreír y sus ojos brillaban. Era como si ella también deseara aquel fugaz encuentro diario. Sirius la miraba acercarse, esperándola sin hacer el más mínimo intento de evitar lo que sucedería.

Bellatrix llegó hasta él, se puso de puntillas, como siempre hacía y antes de susurrarle al oído, dejó que sus labios rozaran parte de su mandíbula a propósito. Sirius sintió aquel escalofrío deseado que le dejaba sin fuerzas.

'Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma' susurró Bellatrix con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

La chica se disponía a marcharse, con la satisfacción de haber dejado aturdido a Sirius una vez más, sólo que esta vez no había sido un insulto, le resultaba divertido humillarle recordándole cómo había reaccionado Sirius momentos antes cuando encontró su sonrisa. Pero esta vez, Bellatrix no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente. Sirius la tomó de la muñeca, evitando que se fuera e hizo que le mirara nuevamente cara a cara. Los ojos sorprendidos de Bellatrix le hicieron sentir que ahora era él quien manejaba la situación.

'¿Por qué siempre haces eso?' dijo Sirius utilizando su mismo juego, susurrándole al oído después de rozar su piel con los labios.

Bellatrix sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo de allí, de soltarse de la mano de Sirius. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca entreabierta y sus cejas arqueadas reflejaban que no se esperaba tal reacción por parte de su primo. Siempre era él quien se quedaba callado, siempre era ella quien se llevaba la gloria.

Sirius notó un calor repentino, era la piel de Bellatrix que ardía y que podía sentir al estar tan cerca de ella. Incluso notó un ligero temblor cuando sus labios rozaron su piel. Sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

Bellatrix se repuso. No podía dejar que Sirius creyera que la turbaba. No iba a salir corriendo de allí como una tonta adolescente. Así que, de nuevo, se elevó de puntillas hacia él para volver a susurrarle.

'Porque me resultas patético, Sirius'

La mano de Sirius se deslizó por su mejilla a posta, para apartar el cabello de su oído. Nada de esto era necesario, era sólo simple provocación y la diversión de ver la reacción de Bellatrix. Sus dedos se mantuvieron entrelazados en varios de sus mechones oscuros mientras se volvía a inclinar para hablarle al oído. De nuevo, sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Bellatrix.

'Creo que no te resulto tan patético como dices' dijo Sirius. Llevó sutilmente su otra mano hasta un lugar no comprometido del pecho de Bellatrix para notar su latir acelerado.

Ella reaccionó apartando bruscamente la mano de Sirius, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

'Por favor, Sirius, estamos en público, no des pie a comentarios equivocados.'

Aquello resultó aún más divertido para Sirius. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la complicada mente de su prima? Pero en el fondo tenía razón, no quería ni imaginar qué pensarían sus amigos si los vieran hablar de ese modo tanto rato.

'Podríamos continuar la conversación en privado' sugirió Sirius, pero esta vez manteniendo prudentemente las distancias.

'No tengo nada que hablar contigo' dijo Bellatrix haciendo el ademán de girarse, pero otra vez la mano de Sirius se lo impidió.

'Yo creo que sí tenemos cosas de que hablar' dijo Sirius. 'Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme. Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras.'

'Puedo decirte lo que quiera sin necesidad de hablar en privado. Nunca me he cohibido por eso' dijo Bellatrix.

'Me estás dando demasiados motivos para pensar que tienes miedo de hablar conmigo a solas' dijo Sirius sabiendo que había dado en el punto débil de Bellatrix.

'¿Miedo yo? Qué ingenuo eres. Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo. Dime lugar y hora y allí estaré' dijo Bellatrix, disimulando su nerviosismo.

Un brillo de triunfo apareció en los ojos grises de Sirius. Tenía una cita con Bellatrix, algo atípica, pero una cita en definitiva.

'Esta noche a las doce en el aula de Transformaciones' dijo Sirius.

'De acuerdo. Allí nos vemos' dijo Bellatrix. 'Ve preparándote para oír algunas cosas que tal vez te resulten un tanto duras.'

'Lo mismo te digo' dijo Sirius.

Sirius salió corriendo hacia la clase, se había entretenido demasiado hablando con Bellatrix y ahora seguro que llegaba tarde. Pero no se arrepentía. Bellatrix había aceptado su propuesta. No le intimidaba lo que ella tuviera que decirle, ya podía imaginárselo. Hacía un año que se había escapado de casa y vivía con James, suponía que su familia no comentaría nada bueno acerca de él. Lo que más le preocupaba era qué le diría él a Bellatrix…

Bellatrix por su parte, también se dirigió con paso ligero a sus clases. ¿Por qué Sirius se había empeñado en hablar con ella? Estaba más que claro lo que ella le contaría, y le pareció un poco masoquista por su parte el querer oírlo voluntariamente. Aún notaba su corazón acelerado… y el sonrojo de su piel… Solamente podía admitir para sí misma que le aterraba la idea de una cita a solas con Sirius. Pero ella, ante todo, era Bellatrix Black, y no se amilanaba ante unas cuantas palabras.

Las clases del día se sucedieron como ralentizadas para Sirius, no parecía llegar la hora de la cita. Y conforme pasaba el día, menos claro tenía lo que iba a decirle, así que decidió dejarlo a la improvisación, todo dependería de cómo se comportara Bellatrix. De todas formas, el estado casi hipnótico en que estuvo sumido Sirius todo el día, no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos. Después de insistentes preguntas, el chico decidió admitir que tenía una cita. Esto resultó una sorpresa para los Merodeadores. Supusieron que debía tratarse de una chica muy especial para Sirius, pues estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a tener citas con chicas como para que hubieran perdido la diversión para él. Más que nada lo había dicho para asegurarse la benevolencia de Remus como prefecto a la hora de escaparse a media noche, aunque obviamente no desvelaría la identidad de la afortunada.

Para Bellatrix, por el contrario, las horas parecían pasar a cámara rápida. No quería que llegaran las doce, pero había dado su palabra y no pretendía quedar como una cobarde. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba nerviosa. Siempre había sido ella quien tenía el control, pero esa mañana su víctima favorita se había rebelado poniéndola en situaciones comprometidas, y ella no era dueña de sus reacciones involuntarias. Estaba segura de que Sirius se había dado cuenta y la había hecho caer en su propio juego.

Apenas había cenado porque los nervios se habían acumulado en su estómago. Y ahora hacía tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, ensayando todas las respuestas a las posibles preguntas que se le ocurrían. Una vez más daría una lección a Sirius sobre quién mandaba allí.

Sirius esperaba en el aula de Transformaciones. No había tenido ningún contratiempo para llegar allí, en realidad llevaba allí desde mucho antes de la hora en que había quedado con su prima. Tenía abierta alguna de las ventanas aunque hiciera frío y la brisa nocturna entraba en el aula, refrescándole la mente y haciéndole recordar que se trataba de Bellatrix, no una chica cualquiera, y que la conversación podía resultarle más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Justo cuando su reloj marcó las doce en punto, la puerta del aula se abrió. Sirius sonrió. No podía creerse que estuvieran allí. No es que creyera que Bellatrix se echaría atrás, porque la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella siempre cumplía su palabra, pero al verla entrar, se desvaneció cualquier duda. Ella estaba allí, hermosa y altiva, mientras la luz de la luna brillaba en su pálida piel y arrancaba destellos en su largo cabello. En cuanto cerró la puerta, sintió como si una ráfaga de aire se levantara en el aula, trayendo consigo su aroma. Bellatrix siempre hacía que sintiera eso, su sola presencia inundaba cualquier estancia y hacía huir incluso al aire, que escapaba de ella en forma de brisa. Notó como si de repente la temperatura de la sala descendiera y supo que todo el calor de la habitación había sido absorbido por su cuerpo, que ahora se veía totalmente ruborizado.

'¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí como un pasmarote toda la noche? Pensaba que querías contarme algo.' dijo Bellatrix al ver a Sirius mirándola con cara de bobo sin reacción alguna.

Sirius esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Aquella respuesta era típica de Bellatrix, si no fuera así, no sería Bellatrix Black.

'En realidad tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte y ninguna oportuna en este momento' dijo Sirius.

'Pues qué pérdida de tiempo ¿no?' dijo Bellatrix girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Sirius se acercó a ella antes de que abriera el pomo, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que quedara frente a él.

'Quiero que me digas lo que piensas de mi' dijo Sirius, retándola a propósito.

'A ver por dónde empiezo… porque tengo mucho que decir sobre ti…' dijo Bellatrix adoptando una expresión cómica, como si mirara al techo para enumerar sus defectos. 'Pienso que eres un engreído, un irresponsable, un traidor, un…'

'No es así como sueles insultarme' le interrumpió Sirius.

'¿Cómo que no?' preguntó Bellatrix extrañada. 'Puedo buscar calificativos más fuertes si quieres…'

'No, no es así como sueles insultarme' dijo Sirius acercándose aún más a ella hasta que la espalda de Bellatrix rozó la pared. Se inclinó hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. 'Tú sueles susurrarlo al oído, provocándome.'

Otra vez sintió el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Bellatrix. Se separó de su oído para comprobar la expresión incómoda de su prima.

'Así que te gusta mi jueguecito… ¿no?' dijo Bellatrix mirándolo a los ojos con picardía. 'No busques cosas donde no las hay. Sólo lo hago por divertirme, es muy reconfortante ver lo fácil que es ponerte al límite.'

Sirius la miró algo decepcionado.

'Ay, pobre Sirius. No me digas que conseguí romper tu corazoncito sin pretenderlo' dijo Bellatrix con falso tono compasivo. 'No quería hacerlo. Yo quiero que consigas a una chica que te quiera, digna de ti, o sea, una Gryffindor sangre sucia a ser posible.'

'Lamento decirte que me aburren las Gryffindors sangres sucia' contestó Sirius.

Bellatrix estaba acorralada en aquella aula, entre Sirius y la pared, sabía que no la dejaría escapar así como así, por lo que decidió jugar un poco a ese juego que a Sirius le gustaba tanto y, por qué no, a ella también. Se acercó al oído de Sirius, esta vez sin rozarle.

'Vaya¿es que ahora te gustan las Slytherins sangre limpia?'

'Puede ser' dijo Sirius.

'Al final va a resultar más divertido de lo que me esperaba' murmuró Bellatrix. Ambos seguían susurrándose al oído.

'Puede ser todo lo divertido que tu quieras que sea' dijo Sirius, esta vez yendo más allá. No sólo rozó con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Bellatrix, sino que además hizo un breve recorrido con la lengua desde la mandíbula hasta llegar a él. La piel de Bellatrix se erizó por el contacto y sus mejillas despedían un calor intenso.

Pero la muchacha no sabía si quería continuar con aquello. Su piel se erizaba sin quererlo, sus mejillas se ruborizaban contra su voluntad. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? No podía sucumbir ante la tentación ni ante sus instintos. Trató de zafarse de Sirius, pero éste la agarró de ambas muñecas, sujetándoselas con una sola mano contra la pared, por encima de la cabeza.

'Tu empezaste el juego… No irás a acobardarte ahora ¿verdad?' dijo Sirius presionándola aún más con su cuerpo contra la pared, tratando de inmovilizarle las piernas para que dejara de intentar apartarle.

La rodilla de Sirius se había colocado entre sus piernas, y Bellatrix dejó de moverse. Era inútil que siguiera tratando de escaparse porque sabía que no la dejaría salir de allí. En ese momento, ella sólo sentía que la respiración se le agitaba, que la voz de Sirius le acariciaba la piel del cuello.

'A lo mejor es que nunca pensaste que el otro jugador alguna vez querría acabar la partida' dijo Sirius. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo del brazo elevado de Bellatrix, que había quedado descubierto al bajársele la manga de la blusa. Bellatrix se estremeció de nuevo. La mano dibujó el contorno de su hombro para posarse definitivamente en su mejilla.

'Ya te he dicho que yo sólo me divertía un poco' dijo Bellatrix.

'¿Y por qué me elegiste a mi para divertirte? Podrías haber escogido a cualquier otro, pero me elegiste a mi' dijo Sirius deslizando su mano libre hacia la nuca de Bellatrix en una suave caricia.

'¿Otra vez quieres que te lo diga?' dijo Bellatrix sonriendo por la insistencia. Acercó su boca al oído de Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía negarlo, le gustaba jugar a aquel juego. 'Porque eres patético, Sirius'

Sirius tomó aquel gesto como una invitación: Bellatrix había decidido seguir jugando. Así que el chico giró un poco la cabeza, rozando con su nariz la mejilla de Bellatrix mientras su mano acariciaba su nuca, llegó a la comisura de sus labios y dibujó su contorno con la lengua. Bellatrix cerró un segundo los ojos, en un gesto involuntario de abandonarse a un beso que estaba próximo. Sin quererlo, su respiración dejó escapar un suspiro placentero. Sirius la miró y vio en ella la expresión de alguien que espera algo más. No dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad. Besó sus labios, ahora húmedos y brillantes.

Al sentirlo, Bellatrix abrió los ojos súbitamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Notaba los labios de Sirius presionando contra los suyos, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y decidió no concedérselo. Era el momento perfecto para hacerle saber que ella sólo estaba jugando a ponerle al límite. Era el momento justo, el límite de su propia resistencia, no podía dejar que Sirius continuara con el beso, porque quizás entonces sería él quien jugara con ella.

Así que interrumpió el contacto mordiendo a Sirius en el labio inferior, lo bastante fuerte como para que no lo considerara un juego. Sirius se apartó de un salto, llevándose la mano al labio, comprobando si tenía sangre. Bellatrix aprovechó para salir corriendo hasta la puerta, pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella bruscamente, apartándola de la puerta y sujetándola por la cintura.

'Creí que habías decidido seguir jugando. Si te vas ahora tendré un adjetivo muy feo para ti' dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix tuvo que reírse al oír aquello.

'Veo que por fin te diste cuenta de lo que me gusta hacer contigo' dijo Bellatrix.

'No. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te guste más de lo que crees' amenazó Sirius, atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

'No seas enfermo. Nunca pensé en eso. Somos primos y yo estoy comprometida' dijo Bellatrix.

'Buena excusa, pero no me la creo' dijo Sirius besando a Bellatrix en el cuello. Otra vez se le erizó la piel y tuvo que sonreír ante esa reacción. '¿Cuando Rodolphus te toca te estremeces como ahora?'

'No' murmuró Bellatrix.

'Eso es porque no le amas'

'A ti tampoco te amo'

'Pero yo te atraigo, por eso te gusta jugar conmigo' dijo Sirius rozando su labios sobre los de ella, otra vez.

Esta vez Sirius rompió la barrera antes de que Bellatrix tuviera tiempo de oponerse. Cuando la chica sintió la lengua de Sirius dentro de su boca, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, sólo se rindió a entregarse a aquel beso, estremeciéndose con cada contacto.

Sirius se separó, mirándola a los ojos, su expresión desconcertada pero con los labios entreabiertos esperando que continuara.

'Tienes el mejor sabor que he probado nunca. Sabes a lo prohibido¿no es eso excitante?' dijo Sirius sintiendo la excitación de quien ha logrado algo que lleva mucho tiempo detrás de conseguir.

Bellatrix asintió y esta vez fue ella quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sirius para volver a atraerlo hacia ella. Fue ella quien lo besó esta vez sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por parte de Sirius, ella marcaba del ritmo, un ritmo más acelerado y salvaje que el que Sirius marcaba momentos antes.

Sabía que su cuerpo ya no respondía y que no podía echar marcha atrás. La curiosidad se había despertado. Lo que Sirius decía era totalmente cierto. Nunca había sentido nada de aquello ni con Rodolphus ni con cualquier otro. Hacer eso con Sirius era incorrecto y por eso era más excitante. Nunca pensó que su juego de provocación acabaría así, pero Sirius, con su beso lento y profundo había destrozado todas sus defensas. Nunca la habían besado de esa manera, como si fuera un objeto muy deseado, y no podía evitar que le gustara sentirse objeto de adoración.

Se dejó hacer. Dejó que Sirius explorara cada milímetro de su boca, permitió que sus propias manos se enredaran en el pelo de su primo para evitar que se marchara. Dejó que su boca dejara escapar un gemido cuando Sirius descendió hasta su cuello, para besarlo despacio. Y luego… descendió aún más, cubriendo la piel de su clavícula mientras sus manos abrían el camino de su blusa, desabrochando los botones. Bellatrix suspiró nuevamente, notaba su blusa abierta y habría sentido frío sino fuera porque las manos y labios de Sirius se encargaban de darle calor.

Por un momento, Sirius creyó que se trataba de otro de sus sueños. No podía creer que estuviera saboreando la piel de Bellatrix, que sus besos y caricias arrancaran en ella una respiración agitada, que pudiera contemplar aquellos pechos tantas veces imaginados, perfectos bajo un bonito sujetador blanco con una cinta verde entrelazada en el borde superior. Las manos de Bellatrix en su cabeza le invitaron a descubrirlos, haciendo que Sirius accediera a besarlos a través de la tela, notando que se endurecían por el leve contacto amortiguado.

Bellatrix lo estaba disfrutando. Con Rodolphus todo era muy distinto, era rápido, sin demasiados preámbulos, no se detenía a besarla más allá de los labios y mucho menos a acariciarla lo justo para quitarle la ropa. Y desde luego, esa actitud egoísta no la incitaba a querer proporcionarle placer a su prometido. Pero ahora deseaba liberarse, y una de sus manos se deslizó por la espalda de Sirius, mientras la otra seguía aferrada a su cabello, su mano izquierda se introdujo debajo de su camisa, acariciándole la espalda. Aquella espalda perfecta…añorada por tantas chicas, ahora era suya. Cuando sintió que su blusa se desprendía de su cuerpo por completo y Sirius liberaba sus pechos de la ropa interior, hizo un surco con las uñas en su piel.

Sirius notó el escozor producido por las uñas de Bellatrix en su espalda, y como reprobación, tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y lo torturó un poco con la lengua. Las uñas volvieron a clavarse aún más pero pronto aflojaron la presión ya que bajaron aún más, hasta su trasero por encima del pantalón, agarrándolo con fuerza, empujándolo aún más contra ella, a la vez que Bellatrix alzaba una pierna rodeándole la cintura. Debido a esto, el contacto se hizo más íntimo, la rodilla de Sirius presionó más la entrepierna de su prima y ella sintió la creciente excitación de él sobre su bajo vientre.

Bellatrix rió divertida.

'¿Qué me llamarías ahora si me fuera?' dijo Bellatrix llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Sirius con expresión juguetona.

'No creo que lo hagas' dijo Sirius introduciendo su mano bajo la falda, sintiendo el calor y la humedad en su ropa interior.

Ante aquello, Bellatrix gimió. No podía pararlo aunque quisiera, no… no ahora…Habría sido perfecto si hubiera dejado así a Sirius, pero notaba la urgencia despertada en su propio cuerpo. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se deshizo de la camisa de Sirius, besando su torso bronceado y suave. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón con dedos algo torpes, ya que estaba bastante sorprendida de notar como su ropa interior había sido apartada a un lado y otros dedos jugueteaban con su intimidad. Aquello era maravilloso. Estaba demasiado excitada para darse cuenta que estaba liberando a Sirius de la opresión de sus boxers. No le daba tiempo a pensar que empezaba a hacer aquello que nunca hacía a menos que se lo pidieran. Ambos, con sus manos aceleraban el ritmo, gimiendo y comenzando a sudar. Sirius trató de desenroscar la pierna de Bellatrix de su cintura, pero la chica no le dejaba, no al menos que acabara lo que él le hacía. Lo comprendió al instante, los jadeos de su prima al oído indicaban que el orgasmo estaba próximo. ¿Cómo iba a privarla de aquello, aún más si era él quien se lo provocaba?

Bellatrix dejó de tocar a Sirius, no quería precipitar las cosas, deseaba tenerlo para ella más tiempo. ¿Por qué no iba a aprovechar las oportunidades que se le ofrecían? Llegados a ese punto ¿ya qué más le daba experimentar con Sirius todo aquello que Rodolphus no le ofrecía? Notaba que estaba a punto de acabar, su respiración se agitaba más acelerada, su sexo se mojaba y una descarga de placer le recorrió el cuerpo hasta salir por su boca en un profundo gemido. Oyó que Sirius reía y le miró con los ojos entornados. Ella no encontraba nada graciosa la situación.

'¿Qué pasa contigo?'

'¿Te sigo pareciendo patético?' dijo Sirius aprovechando que Bellatrix había bajado la pierna para hacer que sus braguitas cayeran al suelo.

'Eso te lo diré cuando acabes' dijo Bellatrix alzando ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius. Sentía la necesidad de tenerle dentro, una necesidad casi dolorosa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que en esos momentos le parecía un Dios?

El gesto de Bellatrix era lo suficientemente elocuente, y Sirius no dudó en complacerla. Aunque la posición resultara un poco incómoda, no importaba. Estaba allí con Bellatrix y sólo eso ya era suficiente. Había estado con muchas chicas, pero ninguna se podía comparar con Bellatrix, tal vez sería porque a ninguna de las otras las deseaba como a ella. Sentía que el deseo contenido durante tanto tiempo estaba a punto de jugar en su contra. No podía dejar que acabara esa noche. Bellatrix le miró con gesto decepcionado cuando notó que se separaba de ella.

'No querrás que mantenga el calificativo de "patético"¿no?' dijo Bellatrix incitándole a seguir.

'Precisamente por eso. ¿Acaso quieres acabar ya?' dijo Sirius tomando a Bellatrix de la cintura y colocándola en el suelo.

'No'

'Y eras tú la que no quería… qué irónico' murmuró Sirius situándose encima de Bellatrix.

A ella no le dio tiempo a responder ya que tuvo que ahogar un profundo gemido al notar hacia donde se dirigía Sirius, sus besos entre sus piernas, su lengua jugando de nuevo con su interior. Maldición ¿por qué había tenido que ser Sirius quien le hiciera todas aquellas cosas? Estaba demasiado excitada para soportar aquella dulce tortura. Al cabo de unos minutos se incorporó e hizo que Sirius levantara la cabeza. Le besó apasionadamente mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y conseguía tumbar a Sirius de espaldas. Éste cerró los ojos cuando vio descender a Bellatrix, con gesto felino, hacia su miembro. Bellatrix pensó en la imagen mental de Rodolphus amenazándole con un Cruciatus para que hiciera aquello. Tuvo que sonreír. A lo mejor ni siendo amenazada con una maldición imperdonable habría accedido, pero…se lo estaba haciendo a Sirius sólo porque ella lo deseaba. Y resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Aunque todavía quedaba algo pendiente y no quería restarle protagonismo, más que nada porque lo necesitaba.

Sirius trató de incorporarse al notar que los labios de Bellatrix abandonaban su sexo, pero ella le empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo con un gesto brusco. La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ambos jadearon por el profundo contacto que permitía la posición, y después de eso… ella marcaba el ritmo, acelerándolo o parándolo según deseara, nadie mejor que ella sabía qué era lo que le gustaba y a Sirius no le importó sentirse instrumento del placer de su prima. Él lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que ella, al verla sobre él, agitando su cabello, acelerando cada vez más sus gemidos. Bellatrix consiguió alargar el momento lo más posible pero inevitablemente acabó en un intenso orgasmo que agitó los cuerpos de ambos.

Bellatrix estaba exhausta, y se dejó caer sobre Sirius sin ni siquiera separarse de él. Estaban sudando de placer. Su mente estaba muy confusa en ese momento. No sabía qué sentía hacia él, aunque debería estarle eternamente agradecida acerca de aquella magistral clase de sexo. Nunca se imaginó que se pudiera disfrutar tanto.

'¿Y ahora qué?' preguntó casi inconscientemente.

¿Por qué había preguntado eso? No quería que Sirius se hiciera ilusiones. Aquello solo había sido una aventura que no debería repetirse. Después de que hubiera ocurrido eso ya no tenía sentido seguir con sus provocaciones pues Sirius pensaría que le estaba incitando a tener otro encuentro.

'Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer. Amémonos a escondidas, estemos donde nadie esté. Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo' dijo Sirius acariciando el cabello de Bellatrix que caía sobre su espalda.

Bellatrix alzó la cabeza para mirar a Sirius con ojos sorprendidos. No… no podía creer que Sirius hubiera llegado a imaginar que tendrían una relación a partir de eso.

'Yo estoy comprometida. Tú negaste a tu familia escapándote de casa. Yo soy Slytherin, tú Gryffindor. Yo serviré al señor Tenebroso y tú lucharás contra él. ¿Te parecen pocos motivos?' explicó Bellatrix tratando de que Sirius comprendiera que no había posibilidad alguna para ellos.

'¿Y qué? No lo podrán saber si ponemos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quien' dijo Sirius con tono desesperado, viendo que su sueño se desvanecía. 'Para una Slytherin como tú ¿no sería suficiente el placer de hacer lo incorrecto¿la paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto?

'Eso es lo que tú quieres, no lo que yo quiero. ¿No entiendes que entre tú y yo no hay ni habrá nunca nada?

'¿Y si nos escapamos los dos? Así podríamos estar juntos'

Bellatrix rió. Se levantó para recoger su ropa y vestirse. Sirius estaba más perturbado de lo que ella pensaba.

'No quiero escaparme contigo. Tenemos intereses opuestos. Y yo no te quiero, Sirius. Yo sólo jugaba a la seducción, fuiste tú quien forzó lo de esta noche' dijo Bellatrix yéndose hacia la puerta.

'¿Sigo pareciéndote patético?' preguntó Sirius buscando una señal que le hiciese ver que algo había cambiado entre ellos. No podía aceptar que todo siguiera igual que antes.

Bellatrix dudó. ¿Qué debía responderle?

'Sí, Sirius, sigues pareciéndome igual de patético o más que antes' dijo Bellatrix saliendo del aula de Transformaciones.

Bellatrix avanzó por el pasillo sintiéndose mal. No entendía por qué le daba lástima haber tratado así a Sirius, pero era por el bien de ambos. Si hubiera respondido otra cosa le habría dado falsas ilusiones, unas ilusiones que ella nunca podría corresponder. Era cierto que Sirius le atraía físicamente, por eso le provocaba a propósito, pero nunca habrían congeniado en personalidad y menos aún en planes de futuro. Era mejor así. Guardaría la imagen de Sirius de esa noche, como alguien que la había hecho disfrutar. Guardaría esa experiencia en su memoria, sabía que si se rendía a sus instintos humanos y accedía a mantener encuentros con Sirius, sólo conseguiría confundirle aún más. Para ella había sido sólo eso, una sesión de sexo increíble pero nada más. Y sabía que era mejor quedarse con esa imagen perfecta antes que vanalizarla con futuros encuentros. Prefería quedarse con esa vez antes de que la rutina acabara con la pasión de algo perfecto.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre el suelo. No podía creer que hubiera ocurrido lo que había ocurrido y que no hubiera servido para nada. Bellatrix nunca le aceptaría y tendría que conformarse, otra vez, con los sueños en que ambos se amaban, porque nunca llegarían a ser más que eso: sueños.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ahora me disculpo con Marin Black, sorry chica, es que después de escribirlo no te vi por el msn si no te lo hubiera mandado tb a ti (como no pensaba subirlo…)**

**Creo que no hay mucho que explicar ¿no? Prefiero ver qué opináis vosotros jejeje (a ver si acerté a transmitir lo que quería ) Admito que me daba miedo hacer una Bellatrix "out of character", pero parece que al final salió bien. No sabéis lo difícil que es liar a Sirius y Bellatrix ¬¬ y que no suene a parodia ;-P**

**¿Cómo surgió la idea? Pues cuando oí la canción me imaginé lo siguiente: Sirius cantando la canción a Bellatrix mientras la coge desprevenida por el pasillo y al final Bellatrix riéndose de él en su cara. Jejejeje.**

**Si a alguien que lea esto, le gustan los Bella/Sirius le invito a que se pasen por mi otro ff de esta pareja "Tu nombre envenena mis sueños" y, como siempre hago, recomiendo que se pasen tb por los de Joanne ;-D**

**¡Besitos a todos!**


End file.
